


Just Another Challenge, Right?

by powblam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Short One Shot, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powblam/pseuds/powblam
Summary: Tanaka and Nishinoya introduce the pocky game to Kageyama and Hinata:...Tanaka pulled out a pocky stick, holding it out to them, “Then why not try it?”“Huh?” The two said in sync, looking at their upperclassman.“Play the game!” The libero encouraged.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 26
Kudos: 222





	Just Another Challenge, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This is just a small one shot that I wrote to try and get myself out of the writers block I've been dealing with. This is a very self indulgent fic. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Volleyball practice had just ended for the day, the team putting away the equipment and cleaning the gym before slowly trickling into the club room. Hinata and Kageyama entered the room, bickering about who cleaned the fastest today as they figured out their scores from previous challenges. The orange haired student got distracted from his banter upon seeing Tanaka pull out a snack from his bag while talking to Nishinoya. 

“I saw a couple in the hallway during lunch playing the pocky game,” Tanaka told Nishinoya as he sat on the floor, motioning to the box in his hand before munching on a few chocolate dipped sticks, “It makes me wish I had a girlfriend to share these with.” He offered some to the libero, who accepted the treat. 

“Ryuu, do you think Kiyoko would enjoy the pocky game?” 

The taller second year paused midway through bringing another set of sticks to his mouth, his arm dropping slightly, “Noya.” 

A nod came from Nishinoya as both of their eyes glossed over, picturing their manager with the pocky, hearing what she would say in such a predicament. 

Hinata interrupted their bro moment, “Pocky game?” The first year asked. He had heard the name floating around since starting high school but never took the time to actually learn what the game was. It didn’t involve volleyball so whatever the game was didn’t interest the middle blocker all that much. 

Tanaka held up a pocky, “It’s a game where two people share a pocky, each person taking an end to eat,” He demonstrated by putting the pocky in his mouth, nibbling the stick down a little, “and whoever pulls away first loses.” 

Nishinoya chimed in, “People will also have contests to see what pairs can eat most of the stick.”

“Oh. I don’t see what the big deal is. It sounds boring.” Hinata thought out loud. 

“Probably because your small head can’t handle the rules.” Kageyama retorted. 

Brown orbs glared at blue, “Did you know what this game was?” 

A pause, “.... Yes.” 

“Don’t lie!” 

Kageyama crossed his arms, “Whatever, it’s not like you’d be good at it anyway, so why even bother learning about it?” 

Hinata’s jaw dropped, “I’d be better than you at it, that’s for sure!” 

“No you wouldn’t dumbass.” 

“Yes I would.” 

The freak duo ended up in a glaring contest, both growling at each other, refusing to give up. 

Tanaka and Nishinoya shared a glance before Tanaka pulled out a pocky stick, holding it out to them, “Then why not try it?” 

“Huh?” The two said in sync, looking at their upperclassman. 

“Play the game!” The libero encouraged. 

Hinata took the treat, but neither of the first years moved, because both were still unsure how the game worked. 

Picking up on the hesitation - because their senpai knew these two didn’t have any more room in their heads for anything but volleyball - Tanaka explained, “Kageyama, bite one end. Hinata, bite the other. Eat the pocky until one of you pulls away or the stick is gone.” 

The orange haired decoy looked at the pocky, then to Kageyama, “... It’s just another challenge, right?” 

“... Right.” 

Tsukishima spoke up from the other side of the room, him and Yamaguchi heading for the door, “Of course the two simpletons would make a challenge out of kissing.” 

“Wait,” Tanaka stopped them, “You’re not gonna see what happens?” 

“Uh, no,” The tall blond made a disgusted face, “I don’t need that image haunting me, thanks.” With that, the two other first years left the club room. 

After the door shut, Hinata steeled himself, because he wasn’t about to let Kageyama pass him with another win, “Are you ready?” 

Kageyama gave a sturdy nod, determined to stay ahead of Hinata, “Ready.” 

Once they had the pocky in their mouths, Nishinoya yelled “Go!” and the two started nibbling away. At first they were both a little slow, trying to get used to the feeling of a loose treat barely hanging between the two. At one point they both looked at each other at the same time, causing both their eyes to slam shut from the embarrassment. 

They were a lot closer than they realized. 

With their sight now gone, the two relied only on the sensation of the pocky stick bringing them closer and closer. 

Hinata determined that the stick must be close to gone as he had to stand up slightly on his toes to press on, placing his hands on Kageyama’s shoulders for additional support. Feeling the touch, Kageyama’s hands moved to reciprocate the hold, his hands seeking out Hinata’s arms. 

Soon small puffs of air were closing in on Hinata’s cheeks. Set on ending this and winning, Hinata darted his tongue out to gather the last remnant of the pocky stick. His tongue barely graced Kageyama’s lips but the brief contact sent a sudden warm shock down his spine. Kageyama must have felt the zing too, as they both pulled away from each other quickly. 

Their faces were tinted red and eyes wide as they stared at each other, still nibbling on the lingering pocky in their mouths. 

Trying to not let the touch deter him, Hinata swallowed, “I-I win!” 

The sound of Nishinoya and Tanaka whooping pulled the two out of their trance just in time for the third years to enter the club room. 

“What are you guys cheering about?” Daichi inquired, eyeing the group suspiciously. 

Nishinoya answered eagerly, “They just played the pocky game and Hinata won. Man, that was impressive, you sure you haven’t played before?” He directed the question at the orange haired student. 

Daichi blinked a couple of times, “Wait, what?” 

“I missed it?” Suga said with a slightly sad tone. 

“Suga!” 

“Sorry Daichi!” 

~~~~

A week came and went with no one talking about the pocky challenge between Kageyama and Hinata, including the duo themselves. But it was obvious that there was something different between them, as their banter wasn’t as strong as before, and their actions around each other were done with an air of caution. Like they were dancing around each other - afraid to disturb a delicate foundation. 

Both tried to figure out their feelings and process what happened. With Kageyama’s palms sweating at the mere thought that he _liked_ the short contact; And with heat pooling in Hinata’s stomach at the thought of wanting _more_ than the small brush of lips and tongue. 

Both trying to decide where to go from there, and how. 

Hinata sighed as he walked out of the Sakanoshita shop with a box of chocolate dipped pocky in his hands. He wasn’t sure what exactly he was going to do with the box, or why he purchased them in the first place, but there he stood with the treats. Another sigh left his mouth as he placed the box in his gym bag before getting on his bike and going home. 

The next day the freak duo had gained some of their normality back, bickering as usual throughout practice before racing around the court in an attempt to clean more than the other. Coach Ukai pulled them aside once they were finished cleaning to talk to them about some of their strategies for an upcoming game. By the time their discussion was done, they were a few of the only students left in the gym, entering an empty club room. 

As Hinata opened his gym bag, he heard a snide remark from Kageyama about his spiking form, causing the orange haired player to turn and face the setter, rambling his own retorts. The words soon died in his mouth as he noticed Kageyama go still and quiet, his focus elsewhere. Following the taller student’s eyes Hinata saw the forgotten box of pocky in his bag. 

“Why do you have those?” Kageyama asked while his gaze shifted from the treats to Hinata. 

“Uh, well,” Hinata mumbled because he didn’t really have a reason as to why he had them. Other than the fact that looking at the box caused a pleasant shiver to run down his back, “I-I just thought they were good last time, and so I bought myself some.” 

Kageyama was silent for a couple of seconds, making Hinata’s abdomen curl with anxiety. Before the middle blocker could pack up and run, Kageyama spoke out, “I want a rematch.” 

“Hah?” 

The setter invaded Hinata’s space, grabbing the box and opening the packaging, pulling out a single stick, “I want a rematch.” He repeated before biting his lip in worry, his eyes telling a different story; showing a stare of determination. 

The biting did not go unnoticed by the smaller student, eyes briefly flickering down. Hinata’s gut coiled in heat now - rather than unease - as he accepted the challenge, knowing he couldn’t run away. 

Again, they started off slow, but for a whole new reason now, wanting to take their time. Slowly building up the anticipation of what was to come. 

Their hands found purchase on each other, with Hinata’s hands resting along Kageyama’s shoulders; And Kageyama tilting Hinata’s chin up with one hand, the other resting atop Hinata’s. As the two closed in and their lips brushed one another, Hinata took the initiative, using his tongue to push the remaining small piece into Kageyama’s mouth. 

In a sense, Hinata gave up his win, but the reward was worth it. 

They pulled back slightly, finishing what was left of the pocky in their mouths. 

“So, I win?” Kageyama confirmed with his spiker. 

A small nod was all that he got as a reply before a quiet beat passed between them. Both wanted more contact; more than a simple treat between lips could provide. 

Kageyama moved first, leaning in hesitantly, pressing his lips against Hinata’s. That wasn’t enough, though, as they both tilted their heads, deepening their kisses. Their lips moved slowly with each other at first but soon picked up momentum and force as they got desperate. Seeking to chase more of the shock buzzing beneath their skin and the heat building in their core. 

Hinata moved to wrap his arms around Kageyama’s neck, a moan spilling out as he felt strong hands grab his waist, holding him close so there was no space between them. Another sound escaped before it was swallowed down by the setter, slipping his tongue past Hinata’s lips as they mapped out each other's mouths. 

Their minds went blank, driven purely by the feeling of bliss and want, finally figuring out these pent up emotions since the pocky challenge last week. 

The club door opening stopped the duo instantly, blood running cold at finding Asahi standing in the doorway. 

“AH! I’m sorry!” The timid third year apologized before bolting away, the door swinging shut behind him. 

The two didn’t move for a few seconds until they realized what just happened. Looking around, they spotted not only Asahi’s belongings still in the club room, but also those of Tanaka and Nishinoya. 

They scrambled to get their stuff together, trying to leave before having to run into anyone else. 

“Oh my god! I want to bury myself in a hole, that was so embarrassing!” Hinata wailed. 

“Sh-shut up dumbass!” 

“Me shut up? You shut up!” 

Outside, Asahi made his way back to the gym, running into Tanaka and Nishinoya at the entrance. 

“Asahi!” Nishinoya yelled, “Hey, what’s up? You look scared.” 

Tanaka shook his head in agreement, “Yeah, dude, you ok?” 

“Ah- well… I just walked in on Hinata and Kageyama k-kissing. And I didn’t know what else to do so I ran back here.” 

The second years looked at each other before breaking into a laugh. 

“It’s about damn time!” Tanaka exclaimed. 

“Ryuu, the pocky game actually worked!” 

Asahi was lost, “Wait, you guys set that all up?” 

“Psh,” The libero waved a hand at the ace, “We’re not that smart. We just saw an opportunity and took it.” 

Tanaka rested his hands on his hips, “Yeah, it was so obvious that they liked each other, but they were too dumb to do anything about it. That’s why they needed a little help from us.” 

Loud (and familiar) voices rang outside the gym, making the three students peak outside. Walking toward the school entrance were Hinata and Kageyama, their hands intertwined while they argued about who was the dumbest of the two. 

“Noya, we are the best senpais.” 

“That we are.” 

Asahi was still lost. 

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me over on tumblr blogging about these dorks: [kittensocute](https://kittensocute.tumblr.com/)


End file.
